1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices used to contain and absorb urine. In particularly, the present invention is related to devices for use by urinary incontinent males to contain involuntary urine emissions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various devices and implements are known in the art for absorbing and containing urine flow. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,958,574; 4,576,599; 4,863,448; 4,971,074; 5,074,853; 5,643,235; 5,695,485; 5,702,381; and 5,746,222 and Foreign Patents: PCT WO 86/05387; PCT WO 87/07136; PCT WO 89/00037; and PCT WO 89/11839.
Urinary incontinence is a problem for many men who are elderly, or have, or are recovering from, prostate cancer. The only commonly available device for men suffering from urinary incontinence are diapers or absorbent pads which cover both the penis and the rectum. Such diapers are used primarily by men who are totally incontinent and who cannot control any of their excretory functions. Full-size diapers are expensive and uncomfortable for persons suffering only from urinary incontinence.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide a sanitary device to absorb and contain urine which can be worn by a man suffering from urinary incontinence.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a sanitary device for men suffering from urinary incontinence which is disposable and low in cost.
It is another object of the invention to provide a sanitary device for men suffering from urinary incontinence which may be quickly and easily applied and connected to the penis of the user.
In accordance with the present invention there is provided a sanitary device which may be applied and connected to the penis of a man suffering from urinary incontinence to contain urine emitted involuntarily, the sanitary device including an absorbent sheath for wrapping around and enclosing the penis, the sheath being made from a continuous piece of water impermeable material lined with a layer of absorbent material, the sheath having a generally rectangular front face and a substantially identical generally rectangular rear face, the sheath having an open bottom edge and an open side edge, the open bottom edge being adjacent to the open side edge, the sheath having a closed side edge and a closed top edge which connect the front face to the rear face, the closed side edge being adjacent to the closed top edge. Preferably, the rear face has adhesive tape thereon for fastening the front face to the rear face.
The present invention has the advantage of being low in cost.
The present invention has the advantage of being easily connected to the penis of the user.
The present invention has the further advantage of being low in cost and disposable.